Saarngard Isle
Map This map is courtesy of the GM and can be found here History Rising out of the midst of the turbid, perilous waters of the Saarn Split is the island known as Saarngard. The large isle's storied past and its uncertain future make it a haven for adventure -- and danger. After abandoning the island two centuries ago, recent discoveries have again attracted the eye of the Crown, and an attempt to reestablish Tysian control of Saarngard is presently underway. However, the effort has so far proven to be no small task, for numerous and savage are the foes of humanity that again stalk the hills and forests of the legendary isle. For nearly three hundred years following the discovery of gold, silver, gems, and rich sources of stone on the island, Saarngard became the Kingdom's chief source of such valuable commodities. The isle was mined and quarried extensively, but before any such activity could be win a bloody war was waged on its shores. For time uncounted, the isle has been home to two large and savage tribes of trolls and goblins, the Kultaag and the Naranok, respectively. The names of these two fearsome clans, both of ancient Aldvari origin, were given to them by the Tysian soldiers who engaged them when Saarngard was first conquered -- five hundred years ago. Kultaag translates to "heart of rage" while Naranok most readily translates to "blood seer". The Kultaag (trolls) and the Naranok (goblins) had inhabited the isle and been at war with one another since before the mighty cities of Tysa were even standing. The arrival of human invaders, however, brought the two tribes into an uneasy but necessary alliance, as they strove to push back the tide of humanity that threatened to overrun and forever change the savage shores of Saarngard -- the only home they had ever known. The full might of the Tysian army eventually prevailed in a bloody and bleak war that lasted nearly a decade. The alliance of Kultaag and Naranok was shattered as both tribes, their populations decimated by the long and brutal struggle, edged closer to extinction. The few remaining trolls and goblins fled to the rugged northern half of the island, leaving their conquerors free to enjoy the many (though costly) spoils of war. For three hundred years following the war, Saarngard Isle become the single largest source of gold, silver, gems, and stone within the Kingdom. All within Tysa enjoyed the prosperity that the conquest of Saarngard had provided. When the mines ran dry and the quarries no longer yielded the stone that the growing Kingdom required, Saarngard was abandoned. Within only a few short years the towns and settlements that had sprung up in the human-controlled southern region were deserted. And the great keep that rose out of the isle's southeast hills, which had for so long protected the settlers of Saarngard, stood empty. With the collapse of the human settlements on the island, the remnants of the Kultaag and Naranok tribes quickly spread out across the lands they formally controlled. Saarngard once again became a savage battleground as the ancient war between the trolls and the goblins promptly resumed. When the last ship set sail from Saarngard, it was decreed by the King that it was forbidden for anyone to ever again set foot on the island, and for two hundred years the island, and centuries of prosperity it gave birth to, faded into the shadows of history. The discovery of a leatherbound journal, a little more than a year ago, however, changed everything. Because of a solitary passage in the otherwise insignificant book, the decree was lifted and an effort to retake the island was immediately set into motion... Requirements * Only AG members are able to gain access to the isle. * You must have completed PG I. * You must have completed the first three rounds of Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion. * You must be in the good graces of Thane Pyrond, and completed all the quests available from him in Trynd Keep. Spoiler Alert This section is still expanding, and is extensively documented. You might find many details about the available adventures here in the "Adventures" section. You have been warned. Locations Southern Saarngard - The Taken Lands The southern third of the isle, known as 'The Taken Lands', is historically the least dangerous region of Saarngard. The Jagged Hills to the north mark the border between the southern and middle regions of the isle. The Hold The "Hold" is the name given to the far southeastern tip of Saarngard Isle, an area of rolling hills and light forest that is firmly controlled by the human element on the island. The Hold is the far southeast region of Saarngard Isle. It is the region wherein Saarngard Keep can be found and is historically the only part of the island firmly held under human control. Saarngard Keep Standing in the hilly, southeast area of Saarngard Isle is the most recognizable symbol of humanity on the forsaken island -- Saarngard Keep. Over the centuries since its abandonment, the keep fell into ruin, both at the hands of nature and at the hands of the vile creatures that once again swarmed the isle. A large-scale effort is currently underway to rebuild the keep, which is serving as the headquarters for Thane Mazembak while he oversees the effort to retake the isle. This once-grand keep is currently undergoing a massive reconstruction as part of the effort to reclaim Saarngard Isle for the Kingdom of Tysa. The Roaring Wood The ever-present winds that howl through the towering trees of this ancient forest have given rise to its name. Legends say that the abode of a mysterious sorcerer is hidden deep within the wood. The Naranok Cave This dangerous cave is the location for the adventure The Outpost. The Jagged Hills This broad band of rocky, forested hills dominate the region of the island just north of the 'Taken Lands'. The Jagged Hills have long been thought of as a natural boundary between the more wild portions of the isle to the north, and the historically human-controlled region to the south. Danger fills the Jagged Hills. Adventures A Matter of Secrecy * Location: Trynd Keep in Trithik * Description: Thane Pyrond asks for your help in the events now unfolding on Saarngard Isle... Note: Final part of the prelude to Saarngard Isle. No combat required. Completion Rewards: * 128 general experience * Ring of Disguise To Saarngard * Location: Trynd Keep in Trithik * Description: "Magically disguised, and under an assumed name, you step into the swirling black vortex that will transport you to the island..." Rewards: * Ability Check vs. Might, Agility, Body (x0.5), Unarmed Combat (x0.25), and Thievery (x0.25) to slip away * 8 experienceto Illusion (50+)/Elementalism (50+)/Archery (30+) if used to help the soldiers * 4 experienceto Fortification (40+) or 8 experience to Telekinesis (50+) if used against the axe * Agility and Luck (x0.5) help in dodging the axe * 8 experienceto Archery (50+)/Telekinesis (50+) or 16 experience to Fortification (60+)/Destruction (70+) if used against the shaman Agility, Body (x0.5) and Luck (x0.5) help in reaching the shaman before he can use his magic * 8 experienceto Divination (50+) if used to find out where Tharkyr is, and you also sense that someone's watching you * If you choose to explore the keep: 16 xp to Fortification (60+)/Telekinesis (70+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Elementalism (60+) if used to save yourself from the falling block of stone. If you fail - you DIE. 16 general xp if you survive * 8 experienceto Fortification (50+)/Shadow Magic (50+)/Archery (50+) or 16 experience to Telekinesis (60+) if used against the bolt of flame * Weaponry (x0.25), Agility and Luck (x0.5) help in raising your shield on time * 16 general experience if you block the bolt of flame with your shield * Agility and Luck (x0.5) help in avoiding the bolt of flame Completion Reward: * 512 general experience IMPORTANT NOTE: When this adventure was first introduced some of the experience rewards for using skills and powers were random - for the same action (and on the exactly same spot) you could get 8, 12, 16 or 24 experience (or even 32 for some). Since then the experience may have been changed to a fixed amount. The Mission Begins * Location: Trynd Keep in Trithik * Description: Upon the word of Thane Pyrond, your mission to investigate the events unfolding on Saarngard Isle has begun... Note: No combat or anything Completion Rewards: * 32 general experience * Griffon Pendant (half) The Joust Location: '''Saarngard Keep- West Camp '''Description: '''Jousting Tournament consisting of seven seperate adventures '''Requirement: ALL previous Saarngard adventures and Weaponry, Lances (30+) Joust Mechanics: You will now be required to make a series of three random numbers to determine the outcome of your attempt to unhorse your opponent. Your opponent will also choose three numbers in the same fashion. The total of the three numbers you pick (including bonuses) will be weighed against the total achieved by your opponent. *Picking the numbers: #Bonus based on Horsemanship and Luck #Bonus based on Might, Body, Agility and Spirit #Bonus based on Weaponry, Lances and Luck Joust Part 1 Fate decision to be made If you choose to Teach Hasyrt a lesson: *Skill check (Agility, Unarmed Combat and Luck) 50+ to succeed *Engage in Non-Lethal Combat (3+ at MR 143 around 80 SP) +1 Combat xp If you choose to Ignore his comments: *Nothing happens *256 General experience for completion Joust Part 2 *Receive multiple (I got 16) pieces of Superior Armor and a wooden sword or a wooden mace *You then compete in your first joust *After you unhorse your opponent you engage in Non-Lethal Combat *384 General experience for completion Joust Part 3 *You complete your second joust . This is a harder opponent. *384 General experience for completion Joust Part 4 *+4 xp to Divination (30+) If you choose to approach the Jouster: *Skill check (Mind, Aura and Spirit) 75+ to succeed *Skill check (Agility, Body, Luck and Horsemanship) 100+ to succeed If you choose to remain and watch: *16 xp to Fortification (60+)/Gating (60+)/Telekinesis (70+)/Elementalism (60+)/Illusion (60+) (Fortification, Gating, Elementalism, and Illusion tested) or *Skill check (Agility, Body, Luck and Horsemanship) to evade Regardless of what you choose: *You receive Small Etched Stone #3 *You then can ask one of six questions (he gives you cryptic answers to all of them). After he answers you can either launch a suprise attack to subdue him or let him depart. ''Either way the following happen: *Skill check (Mind, Aura, Spirit) 75+ to defend versus a psionic attack. ''You will probably lose some SP even if you succeed ( ''I got a total of 112 and lost 18 SP). I lost no SP when I totaled 150+. '''This attack is repeated every time you fail the following check.' *Skill check (Mind, Aura, Thievery, Woodsmanship and Luck) 100+ to succeed in spotting your attacker. When you do he runs off and you follow him. *+4 xp to Divination (40+)/ +16 xp to Shadow Magic (60+)/ +8 xp to Woodsmanship (50+) (All tested) to locate your assailant If you search the copse of trees: *Skill check (Woodsmanship, Thievery and Luck) 100+ to succeed. *Skill check (Might, Body and Unarmed Combat) 75+ to succeed. *Skill check (Agility and Unarmed Combat) 50+ to succeed *You acquire a WC Triple Bladed Knife *384 General experience for completion If you search the stables you end up in the copse of trees anyway Joust Part 5 *+ 4 xp to Divination (20+) * You can either tell of your encounter and gain some trust or not tell of your encounter and he remains suspicious *You then compete in your third joust . This opponent is harder yet. ( I was unhorsed by him, lost 141 SP and still beat him in Non-Lethal Combat without a heal on my first trial run) *384 General experience for completion Joust Part 6 *Skill check (Mind, Aura and Spirit) 100+ to succeed against psionic attack *Skill check (Horsemanship, Luck, Agility and Body) 75+ to determine damage from your fall from your horse *'3 '''Skill Checks ( Mind, Aura and Spirit) 100+ to succeed against psionic attacks *+16 xp to Fortification (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Unarmed Combat (60+) (All tested) *Engage Toom in a Non-Lethal fight (3+ at MR 143 130 SP) +17 Combat xp *384 General experience for completion '''Joust Part 7' Final joust versus Mironor *Your toughest jousting opponent. There is no Non-Lethal Combat after you unhorse Mironor. *1,024 General experience for completion *256 xp to all Skills and Powers for completion After you visit Mironor at his tent: *128 General experience Stormgait * Location: Saarngard Keep * Description: The mighty, fearless steed of Thane Mazembak... You can get this powerful horse (see Mounts) once you win the jousting contest on Saarngard Isle. * Just a word of caution: You can only have 2 horses at a given time. If you already have two, this Adventure will not be available until you sell one of them! Completion Rewards: * Stormgait * 4096 experience General * 2048 experience to All Skills and Powers * Snake's Head Medallion (+5 SP, +5 MR and +5 NvR) * 64 experience General After you complete the Joust you will be able to explore Saarngard Keep and the Jagged Hills (Some people have reported being able to explore the Jagged Hills even before completing the Joust). Later, after presenting Thane Pyrond (or Mironor, as he is known on the island) with the Etched Stone Tablet and after extensively exploring the Jagged Hills, you will be able to discover the Tangled Bog, and in it - the Underground Lair, which is a small adventure with some very nice rewards (and very important story-wise, too). The Dungeons of Saarngard * Location: Saarngard Keep, the west camp * Description: It is a task of utmost secrecy, and dire peril, that sends you into the shadowy corridors beneath Saarngard Keep... * Requirement: Complete the underground lair (ancient ruins) in the Tangled Bog. Map: * G1 - Guard with key #1, which opens cells in center (blue) * G2 - Guard with key #2, which opens cells on north wall (lavender) * G3 - Guard with key #3, which opens cells on east wall (green) * G4 - Guard with key #4, which opens cells on south wall (pink) * G5 - Guard with key #5, which opens cells on west wall (orange) * C - stone and metal construct * M - male prisoner (not Strig) * F - female prisoner (definitely not Strig) All the other cells are empty, except for the one that has Strig, which is randomly selected each time you play the adventure. Rewards: * Stealing guards' keys: 16 XP to Telekinesis (60+)/Thievery (60+) or 24 XP to Shadow Magic (70+), for each key (total of 5 keys) * Unlocking doors: 16 XP to Telekinesis (70+)/Shadow Magic (70+)/Destruction (70+)/Thievery (50+) (S & Th tested), for each door (total of 20 doors) * Slipping past guards: 0 XP to Telekinesis (50+)/Illusion (60+)/Gating (70+)/Shadow Magic (60+). * If you just try to sneak past him: random number check with bonuses from Thievery (level/4), Agility (level/2), and Luck (level/2); need 75+ to succeed. * If you attack him, he may call out to the other guards (can increase guard level) and you get 1 combat experience (which is more than you get for slipping or sneaking past him, admittedly). * If you have to attempt to bluff a guard: random number check with bonuses from Diplomacy (level/4), Thievery (level/10), Mind (level/2), and Luck (level/2); need 75+ to succeed. These phrases are used to indicate the current guard level: * Now and again, the sound of distant footfalls reaches your ears. * The sound of footfalls can be heard throughout these gloomy passages. * The sound of many footfalls can be heard along the dungeon passages. * The frequent and unnerving sound of hastened footfalls echoes throughout the dungeon. The higher the guard level, the more frequently you'll encounter random guards in the dungeon. Completion Rewards: * 1 platinum star coin * 1024 general experience * 256 experience to all skills & powers Exploration Events See Jagged Hills and Saarngard Keep for details. Category:AG-only Category:AS&P Quests Category:AT Quests Category:High-end items quests Category:Item Quests Category:Kepbekk items quests Category:Quests Category:Sagas